1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a kind of personal accessory, and more particularly to a light-up building element, such as a light-up bead, wherein a plurality of such light-up building elements are adapted to be connected together to form an illuminating accessory.
2. Description of Related Arts
Conventionally, there are several things which comprise a plurality of raw building elements connected or chained together to form a structure having practical utilization purpose.
Some girls' personal accessories, such as necklace, bracelet, and mobile phone belts are some of the examples. They usually comprise a plurality of building beads connected together by a thread or string to form an elongated endless structure. Girls usually wear such accessories for fun or for some practical uses such as attaching a mobile phone to her body.
On the other hand, toys involving building up a plurality of building blocks to form a designated structure, such as LEGO, has been widely accepted and welcomed by children as well as parents. From the point of view of most parents, such kind of toy helps to promote their children' creativity, logical thinking and intellectual power. From the point of view of the children, on the other hand, a suitable set of building blocks could materialize their imagination and dreams by successfully building up what they want to build.
Not withstanding their respective popularity, there are some problems regarding the above conventional accessories or toys. In regard to the above-mentioned kind of toys, their popularity is sometimes gender-sensitive, having overwhelming popularity among boys but not girls. As a matter of fact, children, because of their gender and subject to family influence, usually have differing preference towards toys. For example, boys tend to prefer robot, whereas girls prefer dolls. Generally speaking, toys' manufacturers won't discriminate children of either sex, but the reality is that children of differing sex do prefer toys of differing categories. Looking back at conventional toys involving building blocks, albeit it cannot be said that all girls do not prefer, say, robot, space shuttle or castle fortified with worriers and knights, such toys are predominately targeted to boys. In the marketplace, one can hardly discover that a doll as a toy made up with a plurality of building blocks.
Moreover, toys made up of a plurality of building blocks are usually incapable of having practical utilization. Toys are usually simply toys and no more. Nor they are designed to be portable. In fact, even if a child decides to carry it with him/her when going out, as the toy is made up of a plurality of building blocks, the child risks dropping and losing some of them. Thus, by their very nature, conventional toys made up with building blocks are unsuitable for ‘outings’.
In regards to girls' accessories, no matter how beautiful they might be, when there is no light, such as in a dark environment, they lose what may be their primary function of decoration. As a matter of fact, during some festivals or celebrating events, people, irrespective of gender, may wear some kinds of decorating rings having fluorescent materials incorporated therein for fun or for show off purposes. However, for most cases, their illuminating functions cannot last long, in that the fluorescent materials incorporated into the decorating rings will die out for a predetermined period of time. As result, such decorating rings are usually not designed for long-lasting decoration purpose as in the case of, say, a necklace. Given the demand for wearing some illuminating accessories in some occasions, and the fact that conventional girl's accessories, especially those typical accessories which are made up by a plurality of raw building blocks, do not enjoy such feature or function, there is room for further development in the related field.